


Game world

by yukiwatamashikaradesu



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Action, Fighting, Gen, hunt or hide, if games were real, lgbtq+, original story line/original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiwatamashikaradesu/pseuds/yukiwatamashikaradesu
Summary: at 16 we get to chose to play games in real life and risk our own lives in the process or a normal life and I'm the dumbass who chose the wild sidewhen the story starts they will be in the game already but when the game ends there will be flash backs to when flare turns 16 and pick the wild side also they will play among us and a lot of other games.





	Game world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks this is my first time showing my work online if you have any questions just write a comment and ill try answering it.

“hello….Flare...EARTH TO FLARE” Sky said frantically “ya ya I'm here sorry about that” I say as if it’s never happened before “what did you need?” “Have you seen Ivy recently? We were supposed to train together today but she never showed up.” ''No I haven’t sorry. Do you think that she got caught? I mean out of all of us Ivy does get caught the most.” 

I’m just going to pause this for a second. Hi I'm flare and in my world when you turn 16 you have to pick what you want to be. There are 2 types of jobs: the normal jobs like lawyers, doctors, bakers etc.. Or the wild side so games like among us, hide and seek, hunter hider, are brought to life only we don't actually die. I mean you can die, don't get me wrong but you can choose which version you play in (life\death games or survive\live). If you chose the wild side you probably should train for 4 years or more beforehand. Also you can switch which game you are in after the round you are in finishes or every one died in your round.

I chose the wild side (survive\live) The game I chose was hunter hider. In my game you have to hide or kill the hunters and the hunters have to find the hiders. In order to play you give your name your main weapon side weapons and 5 random items no one knows what you pick except for you also you have to be able to hold everything while you're on the run so choose wisely. Before you play your first game you have to choose a color that goes well with your name, you can not join a game if your color is already in it and you can not choose another color. Since my name is Flare I chose red, Sky chose blue, and Ivy chose green. Now that that's cleared up back to the story.

“I checked the hider board and her name is still on it so she didn’t get caught.” she said in a worried tone “then she probably got lost” I only said that to cheer her up but it's most likely true knowing ivy she probably was setting traps for the hunters and the other hiders and forgot where we were. Sky gave a soft smile as if she was asking me a question and I already know what she's about to do. “Last one to find her has to do first watch tonight.” By the time I had finished my sentence we were both already running into the forest. 

Unlike sky who had long straight black hair that flowed beautifully in the wind as she ran, my messy amber toned hair just got in my way. I knew I should have brought a hair band with me but I already had picked my 5 items by the time I realized I would need something to put my hair up with. That's when I realized that I never brought hair products along with us; it was always something that sky and ivy brought. I always brought different random items each time I have a list of 10 that I usually pull 5 from randomly. I won't tell anyone about then until they are useful in some way though. unlike Sky and Ivy who are always quick to share with the others. (as in our little group of 3) 

I saw sky speed up a bit distancing herself from me little by little hoping that I won't notice. I realized that she found Ivy so I ran a bit in front of her letting her know that it was going to be a full on race from here until we got to Ivy. A few minutes of me trying to stay in the later I finally saw Ivy who had given up on finding us and was just sitting in the middle of a grass patch in the opening of the leaves. She could see the sun and the birds flying overhead. I was still in the lead but I signaled to Sky to slow down so that we can lay next to Ivy for a little while. Sky understood what I was telling her but she still made a point to get there before me. Ivy looked at sky and said "you finally made it" to which sky said " ya sorry I didn't mean to worry you I guess I lost track of time and missed our training but at least I didn't get lost on my way here." which made Ivy laugh "hey guys I just realized that I forgot my main weapon" I say nervously "you better hope no one takes it or raids our base" which had already happened once in this game we had to move to a completely new spot I usually carry all my stuff but this time I decided to leave my main weapon. "hey Ivy '' I said in a joking manner " can you lead the way back to base" all of us started laughing "ya sure" Ivy said in a serious matter "No please don't" sky said in a begging way. We laugh and after 20 minutes we head back to base. I run as fast as I can while keeping a steady pace with Sky in the back to make sure that we don't lose Ivy who wasn't as fast as we were. I just couldn't lose my weapon. It would be too hard to make a new one even if Ivy helped.

my main weapon was an extending shield sword scythe my side weapon were 20 decks of thin metal throwing cards. Which I keep hidden all over my body sky's main weapon was 2 daggers usually laced in poison thanks to ivy. Her side weapon was a bow that can turn into a crossbow. Ivy makes her main weapon a double bladed sword that looks like it has 1 blade and it can also dispense poison that can paralyze a fully grown man for 6 to 12 hours before we join a game. Her side weapon is a bag of different plants from around the world to make poison's and to help treat our wounds. They can do a lot more than that but when Ivy tries to explain it to me I get confused. So it wasn't our first time playing hunter hider but it was the first time that most of the hiders were wiped out in the first day leaving 10 or 11 of us. That was why Ivy's disappearance worried Sky so much and why we should have gone back to base as soon as I realized that I had lost my scythe.

After a while we finally got back nothing looked different but when I got into my tent I realized the lines I had made in the sand were all filled in. Someone was here or they knew where our base is. At the least I grabbed my weapon and walked into Ivy's room and I started talking about how the hunters might catch on that we were spying on them so we should either have our spy stop and run or stay there and probably get caught. by that point Ivy new that someone had found our base and that we should move as soon as possible her response was "I don't know you should ask Blue'' to let me know that she understood what I was saying.( we call each other by color so that the hunters don't know who we are talking about so they wont hold a grudge unless they have played with us before.) I went to the lake where I knew Sky was and I saw her swimming naturally. I asked if she wanted to see who could hold their breath longer. Sky of course said yes she's always up for a competition. While we were under the water I signed to her that someone had been to our base and that we were probably being watched. sky had learned sign language when she was 5 because she had an older brother who was def. I learned because learning a new language was fun and it stopped me from being bored.

I went up for air after a minute or so Sky came up shortly after and so I told her what I told Ivy she understood what we had to do. and so sky and Ivy collected their stuff and we went to sleep or just waited till morning.


End file.
